1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system for humidifying a reactant gas being sent to a fuel cell stack and, more particularly, to a system for humidifying hydrogen being sent to the anode side of a split fuel cell stack, where the system employs stack order switching or anode exhaust gas recirculation and the hydrogen is humidified by a wick-based water trap.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Hydrogen is a very attractive fuel because it is clean and can be used to efficiently produce electricity in a fuel cell. A hydrogen fuel cell is an electrochemical device that includes an anode and a cathode with an electrolyte therebetween. The anode receives hydrogen gas and the cathode receives oxygen or air. The hydrogen gas is dissociated in the anode to generate free protons and electrons. The protons pass through the electrolyte to the cathode. The protons react with the oxygen and the electrons in the cathode to generate water. The electrons from the anode cannot pass through the electrolyte, and thus are directed through a load to perform work before being sent to the cathode.
Proton exchange membrane fuel cells (PEMFC) are a popular fuel cell for vehicles. The PEMFC generally includes a solid polymer-electrolyte proton-conducting membrane, such as a perfluorosulfonic acid membrane. The anode and cathode typically include finely divided catalytic particles, usually platinum (Pt), supported on carbon particles and mixed with an ionomer. The catalytic mixture is deposited on opposing sides of the membrane. The combination of the anode catalytic mixture, the cathode catalytic mixture and the membrane define a membrane electrode assembly (MEA).
Several fuel cells are typically combined in a fuel cell stack to generate the desired power. For the automotive fuel cell stack mentioned above, the stack may include two hundred or more fuel cells. The fuel cell stack receives a cathode reactant gas, typically a flow of air forced through the stack by a compressor. Not all of the oxygen is consumed by the stack and some of the air is output as a cathode exhaust gas that may include water as a stack by-product. The fuel cell stack also receives an anode hydrogen reactant gas that flows into the anode side of the stack.
The fuel cell stack includes a series of bipolar plates positioned between the several MEAs in the stack, where the bipolar plates and the MEAs are positioned between two end plates. The bipolar plates include an anode side and a cathode side for adjacent fuel cells in the stack. Anode gas flow channels are provided on the anode side of the bipolar plates that allow the anode reactant gas to flow to the respective MEA. Cathode gas flow channels are provided on the cathode side of the bipolar plates that allow the cathode reactant gas to flow to the respective MEA. One end plate includes anode gas flow channels, and the other end plate includes cathode gas flow channels. The bipolar plates and end plates are made of a conductive material, such as stainless steel or a conductive composite. The end plates conduct the electricity generated by the fuel cells out of the stack. The bipolar plates also include flow channels through which a cooling fluid flows.
For automotive applications, it typically takes about 400 fuel cells to provide the desired power. Because so many fuel cells are required for the stack in automotive fuel cell system designs, the stack is sometimes split into two sub-stacks each including about 200 fuel cells because it is difficult to effectively provide an equal flow of hydrogen gas through so many fuel cells in parallel.
The membranes within a fuel cell need to have a certain relative humidity so that the ionic resistance across the membrane is low enough to effectively conduct protons. This humidification may come from the stack water by-product or external humidification. The flow of hydrogen through the anode gas flow channels has a drying effect on the membrane, most noticeably at an inlet of the hydrogen flow. Also, the accumulation of water droplets within the anode gas flow channels from the membrane relative humidity and water by-product could prevent hydrogen from flowing therethrough, and cause the cell to fail because of low reactant gas flow, thus affecting the stack stability. The accumulation of water in the reactant gas flow channels is particularly troublesome at low stack output power.
It has been proposed in the art to provide stack order switching in a fuel cell system that employs split stacks. Particularly, suitable valves and plumbing in the system are provided so that the anode exhaust gas exiting a first sub-stack is sent to the anode input of a second sub-stack, and the anode exhaust gas exiting the second sub-stack is sent to the anode input of the first sub-stack in a cyclical manner. In this known design, the fresh hydrogen being applied to the first sub-stack in the sequence is dry, and has a tendency to dry the membranes at the inlet, which could cause the stability problems discussed above.
It is desirable that the distribution of hydrogen within the anode flow channels in a fuel cell stack be substantially constant for proper fuel cell stack operation. Therefore, it is known in the art to input more hydrogen into the fuel cell stack than is necessary for a certain output load of the stack so that the anode gas is evenly distributed. However, because of this requirement, the amount of hydrogen in the anode exhaust gas is significant, and would lead to low system efficiency if that hydrogen were discarded. Further, hydrogen gas in a sufficient quantity discharged to the environment could cause certain problems because of the explosive nature of hydrogen. Therefore, it is known in the art to recirculated the anode exhaust gas back to the anode input to reuse the discarded hydrogen.